


Our Daughter

by teamkaiforever



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamkaiforever/pseuds/teamkaiforever
Summary: Reader and Kai are married and have a child together.(NOTE : plot changes from the original events in TVD)





	1. Chapter 1

Y/N and Kai went on their daily afternoon walk in the park. It was warm , sunny with not a cloud in the sky , unless the super thin clouds that looked like a stroke of a brush. They got some ice cream , or more like Y/N got some ice cream , and they sat on one of the benches in the shadows near the duck pond. Kai couldn't take his eyes off her , his eyes drifting between Y/N's face and her pregnant belly. His life could've taken a completely different turn if it hadn't been for her. He loved her so much , he didn't even mind all those times she woke him up in the middle of the night asking him to go get her something from a store near by. Her cravings had been all over the place , so had been her moods. Sometimes they fought , she'd yell at him and then start sobbing without any warning. Lately however she seemed calmer. Maybe it was because the doctors had said that any day now the baby would be born. Kai couldn't wait to see his child. His excitement grew more and more each day, so did his love for both Y/N and their baby.  
"I love you." whispered Kai , placing a soft kiss on her neck. "And ... I love you." he repeated , placing a hand on Y/N's giant belly and leaning in towards it and placing a soft kiss on her stomach. A moment later his eyes lit up and he smiled widely. "It kicked ! I bet he or she can hear me. How awesome would that be ? I wonder if our child will remember me talking."  
Y/N laughed , nearly dropping her ice cream. Her fingers brushed through Kai's hair. She was sure the baby would remember. Kai had been talking to their unborn child for months now , day and night. Her husband looked so beyond happy the past 9 months. The night she had told him she was pregnant had been the night he returned from 1903. He had sneaked into her bedroom through the window like he had done a dozen times before and nearly had scared her to death while she had been taking a shower saying he couldn't wait a second longer to see her. The next day was Jo's wedding and he mentioned that he wants to get his revenge on that day because his entire coven would be there. Then he noticed that Y/N had started looking nervous. A few moments later he realised her shirt was a bit tighter on her meaning she had put on some weight. He had asked about it and she had told him she is pregnant , halting his plans for revenge. Kai's entire world had shifted in that moment. He still wanted revenge but he also realised that if he does what he had planned , he'd kill his own child and that had changed everything. Y/N hadn't asked him to change his mind , he had done that on his own and he never regretted it.  
"You are such an adorable softie." teased Y/N.  
"I am not !" he protested , a smile spreading across his face a moment later. Y/N scooped up some ice cream from her cup and held the spoon out for Kai. He shook his head. "No. You enjoy it. I'm fine just enjoying my day in the park with the most gorgeous , strong , fierce girl that has ever lived on this planet."  
"Oh shut up."  
Kai laughed and pressed his lips against hers , his palm brushing against her cheek. It had been almost 5 months since their wedding and and he still couldn't believe it. Any of it. Y/N was his sunshine , even in the darkest moments she always found a way to brighten things up. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Not anymore.  
"You taste like chocolate."  
"That's because ever since I got pregnant that stuff has _literally_ gotten into my bloodstream." she said scopping out another spoon with ice cream. "Apparently our baby boy or girl loves chocolate as much as you do."  
Y/N tapped him on the nose with her tiny plastic spoon. Kai laughed , his eyes sparkling with love and excitement. In all his life he had never imagined he'd find someone , that out of their relationship would come something as special as a child. If someone had told Kai that he'd be this excited about becoming a dad , he probably would've laughed and called them crazy.  
"I still can't believe you didn't want to know the gender of our child." said Kai , resting against the bench with his hand across Y/N's shoulder. "How will we call our child when he or she finally arrives? Can't call it 'baby' all the time. We have to pick names."  
"OKAY .. You go first."  
"No. _You_ go first." he said softly in her ear.  
Y/N's heart fluttered and just as she was about to suggest a name , a sharp pain tore through her stomach. Her hand automatically held onto it as she scrunched her face in pain. The feeling was similar to her monthy stomach cramps only much more intense.  
"Wh-what is it ?" asked Kai worried. Sometimes when their child kicked a bit too hard , Y/N would groan out in pain. "Are you okay ?  
"Yeah I'm- I'm fine. " she sighed. "Wow that hurt."  
Kai stroked her hair and then Y/N groaned in pain again.  
"I think the baby is coming." she whispered turning towards him.  
"N-now ?"  
Y/N tilted her head , glaring at him. "No , tomorrow. YES NOW."  
"Can't you hold it ?"  
"Yeah yeah sure of course.." she said. "I bet thats what everyone does - hold it when the baby decides to come into this world until a more convinient time. HEY maybe we can go on to the movies and later on stop at the hospital."  
"Your sarcasm is not helping."  
"KAI ..." she groaned in pain again.  
"What do I do ? Tell me. What do I do ?" he said with panic in his voice. Kai knew it was the 9th month and that the baby could show up at any moment but all of the sudden everything vanished from his head. Y/N glanced at him opening her mouth to make a comment and groaned in pain again. Her hand shot for his forearm , squeezing it tightly.  
"Call Jo you _dummy_ !" she snapped. "And stop panicking. You are not the one about to give birth to a new human."  
They had gone over the scenarios dozens of times. How can he forget it all _now_ ?!  
"I am not -"  
"CALL JO. NOW."  
Her hand reached for him and Kai helped Y/N get up , pulling out his phone with his other hand and dialing his sister's number. Y/N had thought ahead creating a speed dial button on his phone for when the time comes. Jo had given birth about a two months and a half ago and was still technically on medical leave but had promised when the time comes , she'd be there to help.  
"Pick up , pick up , pick up ..."  
About a minute passed before his sister finally picked up.  
"It's happening ! Jo ... It's happening NOW." he said looking at his wife , they were a few metres away from his car. "I don't sound panicky. Why does everyone keep saying that I'm panicky ?! Just - just meet us at the hospital. Now. "  
Y/N and Kai got in the car and he quickly pulled out of the parking lot heading for the Whitmore hospital. Her contractions had started happening more frequently and her hand shot for his forearm digging her fingernails in it each time pain cut through her body.  
"Just breath." he kept repeating and Y/N wasn't sure if he was talking to her or trying to calm himself down. They got to the hospital faster than Y/N had expected , mostly because Kai kept using magic to turn all traffic lights on their way green. A few minutes later just as they were about to turn down the street to Whitmore hospital -  
"Oh God ... I think my waters just broke." she said quietly , turning towards him and groaning in pain a few moments later.  
Jo arrived a little after them , right on time for the newest Parker's arrival. Kai went in the operating room with them , holding Y/N's hand the entire time. She kept squeezing and squeezing it so hard nearly breaking the bones in his hand, sweatdrops appearing on her forehead for the effort. Kai kept talking to her to keep her calm but didn't appear to be helping much. He started hating himself knowing his is in pain because of him. Never in his life he had imagined that giving birth can be this painful. Then their baby cried for the first time. Kai had thought Y/N's laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world , now there was another sound he loved maybe even more. Kai smiled through tears , carresing Y/N's forehead.  
"It's a girl." said Jo smiling and glancing at them. "A healthy beautiful baby girl."

___________________

Kai had been at the baby ward most of the night looking over their daughter. It was starting to get clear he wouldn't let anyone even look at her without him around. Meanwhile Y/N got a few hours of sleep. Giving birth had exhausted her in a way she never even knew existed. When her eyes opened Kai was sitting next to her and the room had been filled with balloons , flowers and cupcakes. Y/N couldn't help but smile seeing everything but what got the most to her was Kai. He was glowing , literally. His entire aura had shifted a bit and he had turned into literal sunshine , even more than usual. In his hands there was a cupcake and some frosting had smeared across his lips. His eyes lit up seeing she was looking at him. It had been a long night and it was hard to believe less than 15hrs ago they had been in the park eating ice cream while Kai talked to their unborn child.  
"Oh hello my queen." he said smiling widely. "Want some ? You must be hungry. I know I am."  
"Queen?"  
"Yeah." he laughed nervously. "You are the queen and our little girl is the princess." he said as if its the most obvious thing in the world.  
Y/N laughed. "My king , where is my royal treatment then ?" she teased tapping on her lips with her finger , pretending to think. Kai got up and kissed her lips briefly. "Nah-uh. I want more."  
Her hands quickly tangled in his hair , pulling him towards her until he was almost on top of her , tugging on his lip at the end of the kiss. He pulled away leaving her leaning into the empty space between them.  
"Always so greedy." teased Kai , kissing her deeply again. "Not that I am complaining. I could _never_ get enough of you."  
"I could _never_ get enough of you either." she smiled. "I love you."  
"I love you more."  
"Knock knock." interrupted Jo. "I believe someone wants to see you... and by the looks of it , her dad can't wait a second."  
Kai had jumped up so fast getting to Jo , his eyes fixed on the little girl in her arms. Her eyes were closed for a moment , then they opened and she yawned. Kai was absolutely mesmerized by the little budle of joy. He looked at her with such affection , Y/N got a tiny bit jealous for a second. Kai tapped the little girl's nose and the baby gigled a for a few seconds. Kai's smile was getting wider by the second. A few hours into this world and he loved his daughter more than anything and was ready to do whatever just to see her smile and make sure she is happy.  
"I would've jumped too , but it still hurts a bit." laughed Y/N , outstretching her arms for Jo to put the baby in them. Y/N had seen the baby right after it had been born but now she could get a really good look at their daughter. Jo put the baby in her hands and Y/N's eyes lit up like never before. "She is so beautiful." she said smiling.  
"Just like her mother." smiled Kai leaning against the bed. "Look at her smile and how she just scrunched her little nose.."  
Kai couldn't tear his eyes away from his girls. How was he _that l_ ucky ? After all that he had done , he had never expected to find love , thought never even crossed his mind. Sure there had been girls back before he was sent away but ... it had felt different until he had met Y/N. And now he had not one but two people in his life , making him the happiest person in this world. He didn't want to disappoint any of them , ever.  
"You are going to be the best father there is." said Y/N taking her eyes off their new born daughter to look at Kai. Their eyes locked for a long time and he could see him worry about that. Like he thought he wasn't good enough. "Our daughter is the luckiest girl on this earth to have you as a father."  
Y/N could see their baby daughter all grown up and Kai acting like the most carrying yet a wee-bit over protective dad when she went on her first date or more like every time any boy even dared to breath near her.  
"Jo ?" she wondered. "Could you take a picture of us ? I want to remember this moment forever."  
"Yeah , of course." smiled Jo. Kai reached in his back pocket and gave his sister his phone. He was sure he'd remember that moment even without the pictures. Kai wrapped his arms around Y/N and kissed her cheek gently hearing the camera click in that moment and then again and again as he looked up. "I never thought I'd say this - but ...I'm beyond happy about you brother."  
"Jee thanks sis." he laughed , a geniune light laugh. "Could you give us the heads up next time before taking a picture? I think I blinked."  
Y/N and Jo burst out in laugher.  
"Hey baby girl." said Kai gently , brushing his finger against their daughter's tiny cheek , his daughter wrapping her tiny fingers around it a moment later. "Remember me ? I'm your dad."  
Y/N stared at Kai , his eyes glowing like never before. It was as if a completely different person was standing in front of her. Kai was quite literally melting at the sight of their child. And still they had to pick a name.  
"Can I hold her ?" he asked Y/N , barely able to contain himself from grabbing his daughter out of her hands. Kai quickly left the rest of his cupcake aside , wiping his hands and reached for his baby girl.  
"Careful with her head , okay?" said Jo.  
"I'm not going to break her , sis."  
Y/N carefully gave Kai their child. He looked so happy to have her in his arms , it was as if he was flying. He held his little girl in his large arms, afraid he might actually break her. She was so tiny and fragile.  
"So tiny..." he whispered smiling.  
Their new born daughter looked like a mini version of Y/N - same eyes , same nose... except there was this michevious spark in her eyes , the same spark he had in his eyes. Her tiny hand wrapped around his finger making him smile. She had been brought to this world barely a few hours ago and it appeared she already loved him.  
He knew in that moment he'd protect her at all cost. Always.  
"Daddy's little girl." he whispered smiling at the little budle of joy in his arms. Then he looked up at Jo who was starring at him as if seeing him for the first time. Same with Y/N. "What ? I don't have cupcake frosting on my face anymore right?"  
"Nope. No frosting.." smiled Y/N , wiping happy tears from her eyes. The most dangerous sociopath , as her friends always described him ,turning to jelly because of his newborn baby girl.  
_You definitely don't see that every day._ she thought.  
"Have you thought of any names ?" asked Jo.  
"We were just about to talk about it when this cutie here showed up." said Kai smiling at his daughter and making funny faces at her to get her to laugh. "Would've helped if we knew if our child will be a boy or a girl but someone insisted on it being a surprise."  
"Hey. You could've still found out and not tell me about it."  
"We both know I can't keep a secret from you.." he winked at her.  
Y/N reached for one of the cupcakes , swirling her tongue around the frosting. During the past few months she had thought of names but now that she had to pick , it was like half of the names had vanished from her mind.  
"I like Emma.. Katie.. Alexandra? " she paused seeing how they were looking at her. "I got frosting on my nose , didn't I ?"  
She wiped her nose with the back of her hand , another name popping into her mind. "Lucinda. Lu for short.. or Victoria."  
Kai shook his head.  
"You are terrible at this." he said.  
"OH and you can do better ?"  
"What about Grace ? Alice ? Mel or Meg ?"  
Y/N thought for a moment turning to his sister.  
"Care to weight in Jo ?"  
"I'd rather stay out of _this_ discussion." she laughed. "I'll leave you to it. Call me if you need me."  
Jo carressed the baby's head , squeezing Y/N's hand for a moment before leaving the room. Kai looked after her. His baby girl cried out in the next moment.  
"OMG What ... what did I do wrong?!" he asked with panic in his voice. "Why is she crying ?! I swear I would never hurt her ! Why ... why is she doing this ?"  
Y/N laughed.  
"Calm down. Our daughter is just hungry." she said. "Give her to me. Bet you'll be jealous of her in a moment."  
"What ? Me ? Why ..?" he paused for a moment realising what his wife meant. "OHHH... "  
Their baby girl calmed down pretty fast after starting to feed. Kai sat on the chair next to the bed, his elbows resting on it and holding his head in his hands. He looked at them with such interest and affection it was turning Y/N's cheeks red. Not longer after their baby daughter fed , she fell asleep in her mother's arms.  
"How about Alexandra Grace Parker ?" she suggested.  
__________________

A few hours later Kai went outside to grab something for Y/N to eat. There was this place barely a street away from the hospital that had her favourite avocado/chicken/leafy green salad. When he came back to the room she had fallen asleep. He left the paperbag on the far edge of the bed and leaned in to kiss her forehead. Something was wrong. Kai placed his hand on her forehead feeling her skin burn. Quickly he ran outside and down the hall to where Jo's office was.  
"Jo ! Something is wrong with Y/N." he said opening the door without even bothering to knock. "Her skin , its burning to the touch I -"  
He didn't wait for his sister to reply and directly grabbed her hand , pulling her after him. On the way Jo grabbed another one of the doctors and they rushed into the room. Y/N's eyes fluttered open for a second and then closed again. She was mumbling something that sounded a lot like 'I'm coming. Wait for me.' Jo and the other doctor quickly checked her eyes , pulse and blood pressure , her temperature and looked at each other with empty expressions on their faces.  
"What is it ?" asked Kai , pacing back and forth around them not taking his eyes off Y/N. Her eyes seemed unfocused and sweat drops had appeared on her face. "WHAT IS IT JO?" he snapped.  
"Her blood pressure is too low and her body temperature is almost 40C." said Jo calling out for one of the nurses. They quickly hooked Y/N up to an EKG , a needle and a tube going in her forearm leading to a fluids tube. One of the nurses passed Jo a syringe and his sister pludged it into Y/N's arm.  
"What does that mean ?!" asked Kai. Everything around him was happening too fast and too slow at the same time. "JOSETTE , TELL ME NOW!"  
"There must be an infection in -"  
"K-Kai ?"  
Kai turned towards Y/N rushing to her side in an instant. He took her hand , bringing it to his lips kissing her knuckles. His other hand caressing her face.  
"Yes sweetheart?"  
"Why am I on fire?"  
"Don't worry. Jo is going to fix everything." he said softly. "You are going to be OKAY and in a few days we will go home with Alex , start decorating her room. We have to buy the pink curtains now , remember ?"  
Y/N smiled weakly , her eyes fluttering closed for a few seconds too long. Kai hated that knot forming in his stomach. She was everything to him and he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. That life no longer existed. Y/N was slipping away and everything Jo and the doctors were doing didn't have any result. He had never feared losing her more than in that moment. Seeing the light slowly drain out of her eyes made him feel as if _he_ was the one dying.  
"I want to tell you so-mething." she said weakly.  
"You can tell me later." he said with a small smile on his face.  
"There is no-time." her eyelids fluttered closed again. "You need to know... just in-case. I -"  
Her mouth and eyes froze semi open. A machine near by beeped.  
"Y/N? Y/N wake up." he cried leaning in closer to her. His palm brushing against her cheek. "No ,no no. Come back to me. Jo please do something !"  
His sister shook her head. "There is nothing I can do. I'm sor-"  
"I don't need your sorries ! I need you to bring her back!" he snapped. "Please Jo , I can't live without her. There has to be a spell or something."  
"There isn't. I know you love her but -"  
Kai looked at his sister with tears in his eyes then at Y/N , her hand still in his , her head turned towards him. It was like someone had thrown him straight into hell , a nightmare he couldn't wake up from no matter how much he wanted to. Kai felt all air being pulled out of his lungs , feeling like his soul had been ripped away. He was ready to do anything just so he can have her wrap her arms around him again , just so he can see her smile and hear her say his name one more time. Just one more time. He hadn't even gotten to tell her he loves her one last time before she had slipped away. Kai let the tears fall down his cheeks , not minding all the water pooling in his eyes at all.  
"I love you." he whispered, pressing his lips to hers on last time.  
Jo closed Y/N's eyes , hugging her brother from behind. They didn't like each other much but she knew he needed her. Kai's hand still held onto Y/N's , not willing to let go. In all his life she had been the only one who never looked at him with a disgust and threated him like a person and not like trash like his whole family had. When they had met , he had been at his darkest - freshly out of the 1994 Prison World , ready to slaughter his entire family for sending him away. Even then , before the merge he had felt something towards her , an inexplicable desire to be near her. Kai had told her the truth about who he was the first night they had met and she hadn't ran. Y/N had hugged him and comforted him , promising him he would never be alone ever again , that she'll always be with him.  
"You broke your promise." he whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. A moment later he realised he wasn't going to be alone. Y/N hadn't wanted to leave him. It had happened , but before she had died , she had left him a part of herself. Even in death she had found a way to keep her promise.  
"Jo?" he asked. "How soon can I take Alex home?"

_________________________


	2. CHAPTER 2

*** FIVE and a half YEARS LATER ***

"Wake up wake up wake up!" said Alex excitedly , jumping on the bed next to her father.   
Kai slowly opened his eyes seeing his 5 year old daughter smiling widely at him. She launched himself on top of him , knocking the air out of his lungs and wrapped her hands around his neck. He pulled her closer to him , holding her tight. There was excitement in her eyes and it took him a moment to realise why. Outside was snowing. Snowflakes were dancing an their way down , huddled in groups. There had been snow for a few days now but it had barely been enough to play in it or do anything but very shallow snow angels , which Alex loved to do very very much. "Can we go out and make a snowman ?" she asked excitedly.  
Kai laughed getting up with his baby girl in his arms and walked to the window. Christmas had been a few weeks ago and January appeared to have even more snow than December had. It had been a white Christmas which Alex had loved a lot - playing in the snow with her cousins who had come over on the 2nd day of Christmas , snowball fights and making snowmans. However as much as she appeared to love hanging out with his sister's twinsies , Alex loved most playing with her dad. He had been teaching her spells the past few weeks , showing her how to make things float.   
"Sure thing princess." he smiled. "Right after breakfast. You will need all that energy if we are to make the biggest snowman on the street , maybe even in the city."  
"Yay !" said Alex excitedly clapping her tiny hands for a moment before kissing her dad's cheek. Kai let her feet down on the ground and she ran out of his bedroom. He looked at his nightstand , looking at a picture from Y/N and his wedding day. It seemed like it had happened yesterday but it had been a little over 5 years. Y/N had looked so beautiful with the bouquet of white roses and tiny white flowers in her hands. Her strapless white wedding dress with tiny flower patters , barely a shade darker than the dress. Her hair had been made in a sideways braid with more of those tiny flowers tangled in her hair. Kai couldn't help but smile at the memory. Their wedding had happened a few months after Jo's and Y/N had already started showing. It hadn't been the pregnancy that made him propose. Kai just couldn't imagine his life without her in it. They had known each other for barely 5 - 6 months at the time but it had felt as if they had known each other their entire lifes. He had always thought instant connections don't exist in real life but that had been the exact thing that had happened to him the moment he saw her for the first time.  
"I miss you." whispered Kai , seeing Y/N smiling widely in the picture with his arms wrapped around her from behind. He left the picture back on its place and rushed to the kitchen to make Alex her breakfast.   
His daughter was already sitting on her chair , well more like kneeling on it with her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. Her eyes kept drifting towards the window and a sigh left her lips. She couldn't wait to get out and play in the snow.  
"What does my princess want for breakfast ?" he asked , putting his elbows on the other end of the table , holding his head in his hands just like she was. "Waffles ? Pancakes ?"  
"Cupcakes!" she said excitedly. Kai laughed tapping her nose. Alex might look like her mother but there had been a lot more of him in her than he had originally thought. Cupcakes were her favourite.  
"That's not breakfast. How about I made you chocolate pancakes ?" he smiled. Alex nodded and reached for her stuffed blue rabbitt sitting on the chair next to her. Mr. Hopps was always with her , she'd literally take him everywhere. The fluffy stuffed animal had been one of the few things Y/N and Kai had bought for their child around the time Y/N had been pregnant in the 7th month and now it was their daughter's favourite toy. Alex snuggled the bunny and left it sitting on the table , talking to Mr. Hopps and playing with him while Kai made her breakfast. He always found it fascinating how his daughter can appear to have so much fun playing by herself with an inanimate object.  
Afterwards he fed her , bite by bite until all the pancakes were gone from the plate. He'd still play the 'airplane' game and 'one bite for mommy , one bite for daddy , one bite for Mr. Hopps' game with her. Alex was big enough to eat on her own but Kai loved seeing her laugh and scrunch her face acting as if she didn't want to eat just to get him to tickle her. They loved each other very much and Kai loved his daughter's laugh more than anything. Whenever his little girl laughed , it was as if Y/N was in the room with them. Their laughs were the same.   
Kai helped ALex get dressed , putting on a sweater and a big fluffy jacket until she looked like a tiny polar bear. He put on her penguin beanie and the gloves that went along with it then and put on his sweatshirt and jacket. The moment he opened the door Alex ran out in the front yard , directly plopping herself in the snow to make a snow angel. Her mouth was open and she tried catching snowflakes with her tongue.   
"This is awesome !" she laughed flapping her hands and legs back and forth on the ground. Kai couldn't help himself and pulled out his phone taking a video of his little girl playing in the show. Her hands reaching in front of her face trying to hide herself from his camera. He pulled her up , patting her back until all the snow or most of it at least had fallen back on the ground.  
"You are the snow-angel queen." he laughed. "How do you always make them so perfect? You will have to teach daddy how."  
Alex laughed and turned around , her boots crunching in the snow. Kai bent over scooping up some of the snow , forming it in a snowball and threw lightly it at his daughter's back. She stopped in place and turned around grabbing some snow herself and threw a snowball at him barely hitting his hips with it. Her laugh made him laugh. Kai chased after her until they reached the end of the street , then Alex turned around and ran back to their house , burying her feet in the snow right outside their living room window. Kai caught up with her pretty quick.  
"Is this where you want us to make our snowman?" he asked smiling.  
"Yes !" she bent over picking up some snow and forming a tiny snowball in her hands.  
"Remember how I showed you last time ?" asked Kai , bending over and making a snowball himself. "You make the snowball and roll it around slowly in the snow , patting it from time to time until a larger showball -"  
Alex laughed. "I remember daddy."  
"Oh-kay."   
It took them a while but they made the snowmall , which turned out a little taller than Alex. Kai ran inside to get a carrot for a nose and a large sauce pan for a hat. They used dried branches as hands and Alex picked up a couple of large round stones to use as buttons plus a couple of smaller ones for eyes and a smile.  
"Can we name him Olaf?" she wondered. Kai smiled. Their snowman looked nothing like Olaf but Alex was obsessed with Frozen at the time and everything was Anna , Elsa , Olaf , Sven and Kristoff for her. He had watched the movie so many times with her , he could recite every single like and act it out for her if she asked.  
"Its your snowman." he smiled. "You can name him however you want."  
"Olaf. I like Olaf." she smiled. "And he likes warm hugs."  
Kai laughed , taking a picture of Alex hugging Olaf the .. not so Olaf-y looking snowman. For a moment it was as if he could see Y/N hugging the snowman from the other side , smiling at him and looking at their daughter afterwards.  
  


* * *  
  
  
Kai was laying in his bed , a notebook in his hand. Every night or every other night he'd stay awake late writing. After Y/N had died, he had spent a lot of time at her grave talking to her. He had always thought that was a silly thing to do but it was the only way he felt close to her again. Yes , he had their daughter but it wasn't the same. She was barely 5 years old and couldn't understand things that well yet. Alex missed her mom but not in the way he did. Not a day went by without Kai going to visit Y/N's grave. Sometimes he'd take Alex with him too. Their daughter liked arranging the flowers in pretty patterns on the grave. Sometimes Kai would sit on the ground with their daughter in his lap telling her stories. Like how he and her mom had met , or about the day they had found out their family would grow with another member. The story Alex liked the most however turned out to be the one about the day her mom had passed away. Mostly because Kai always told her Y/N had had to leave because she had been chosen to become an angel. He always made sure to tell her , her mom never wanted to leave them and that even though she is not with them she loves both of them very much. Whenever Kai wanted to talk to Y/N at night , he'd write it all in that notebook. It helped him calm down , at least most times it did. Others it made him relive the pain of her death all over again. Like it had happened that night. Earlier in the day Alex had asked him if they could go visit mommy. They had droven to the cemetery , stopping by one of the flowershops so they can pick the flowers. His little girl had wanted to tell her mother about the snowman she had made earlier in the day. Sometimes Kai wondered if taking Alex to 'see' her mom so often was a good influence.  
"Daddy?"  
Kai looked up seeing his little girl standing by the door. She was wearing her pink pj's and fuzzy slippers , biting her nails while looking at her dad and holding Mr. Hopps' paw with her other hand. He wondered how long she might've been there. Quickly he wiped away the tears from his cheeks and replaced his frown with a smile. In front of her , he never cried.   
"Yes sweetheart ?"  
"Can I sleep in your bed tonight ?" his daughter asked shifting on her feet. "I ... I think there is a monster under my bed."  
He put away the notebook leaving it on the night stand. His hands reached for his phone seeing it was almost 1AM. At least a few nights a week Alex would show up saying the same thing. Usually it happened when he checked for monsters only twice and not three times. His little girl always demanded it was three times , just to make sure. He wasn't sure if he had skipped the third time that night. Kai patted the spot next to him on the bed.  
"Of course. Come here."  
Alex took a few steps nearly running to him and climbed onto the bed and then directly into Kai's arms. He pulled her closer , hearing her sigh. She looked so much like her mother , even more with every passing day. Her eyes sparkled every time her dad's arms were around her. Mr. Hopps joined in the hug too.  
"Are you excited about seeing your cousins tomorrow ?" he asked.  
"Mhmm .. but I am not letting them touch Mr. Hopps." she mumbled. "Lizzy keeps trying to take him away."  
Kai laughed. Mr. Hopps was off limits for everyone but him. Alex cuddled the blue bunny and her father cuddled her. Once one of the kids on the playground had touched the blue bunny and Alex had nearly screamed her lungs out how Mr. Hopps is her personal hero and no one is allowed to touch him but her or her dad.  
"Do you want to hear a bedtime story ?" he asked. Alex hummed in response. "Which one ? Or do you want me to surprise you ?"  
Silence.   
Kai stroked her hair , smiling to himself. Clearly the long day had exhausted her more than he had realised and the thought of monsters under her bed had only added to it. He watched over Alex for a few hours until he drifted off to sleep too. He still dreamed about Y/N every single night. It never really felt like she had left. Everywhere he looked he saw her. At first it was very painful specially after coming back from the hospital with just their daughter. The house had felt empty , cold and so quiet it was scaring him. Not even in the Prison World he had felt that alone. Alex used to wake him up every night , her crying echoing in the house. His little girl had slept in her parents bedroom the first few weeks. Kai had been afraid to leave her out of his sight for more than 2 seconds. All those years and that had barely changed. When she had been little , he'd take her with him everywhere. He had felt bad for bringing a crying baby to the cemetery with him but he didn't trust anyone else. His father was still out there and Kai didn't want to risk any of his relatives to poison her. Alex had her own magic in more ways than one. She was able to charm her way out of any trouble she got herself into. That she had enherited from him , or maybe Kai just didn't want to punish her. He wasn't sure which one it was. A sigh left his lips in his sleep.  
  
  
 _"Malachai Parker." said a familiar female voice. "God , I miss you... and our daughter. I always knew you could do it.."_  
 _Kai opened his eyes so suddenly , his eyes hurt from the sudden change of the light. He looked at the bedroom door which was still open , seeing someone he never thought he'd see again. Not unless it was a dream or unless he was dead. It wasn't a memory returning back to him in the form of a dream. This felt different. Carefully he let Alex down onto his bed , not taking his eyes off the person leaning against the door frame and got up from the bed._  
 _"Y/N?" he wondered. "Is it really you?"_  
 _Y/N pulled herself up staring at him with a look of surprise on her face. Kai took the few steps separating them in a second wrapping his arms around her._  
 _"You can see me ?" she asked smiling. His grip was so tight , he didn't want to let go off her and neither did she. For five years Y/N had been hidden behind an invisible veil. Able to see and hear everything but not touch or communicate in any way. Whatever was happening in this moment , she intended to fully enjoy every second of it._  
 _"How are you here ?!" asked Kai smashing his lips against hers. "You know what , I don't care how. All I care is you are back in my arms."_  
 _He pulled away for a few moments , closing his eyes when Y/N's fingertips trailed every inch of his face before kissing him again.He had missed her touch more than he had realised. It felt as if it was the first time she had done that._  
 _"I don't know. I was thinking about you and Alex and all of the sudden.. You saw me."_  
 _Kai smiled. He had been thinking about her , remembering their last day together before their daughter had been born. Earlier that day Alex had insisted on hearing the story again. She always found it funny how her mom had called him 'dummy' and how he had panicked realising she is about to be born._  
 _"There is so much I want to tell you." she said smiling with tears in her eyes. "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU."_  
 _Kai laughed , tucking in a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes sparkled and her smile made his heart do flips. Five years and not a single person had managed to make him feel like this happy._  
 _"I didn't get to say that before I died. And the past few years I'm been dying to say that to you and for you to hear me when I do." she said softly , tears stinging in her eyes.. "I never wanted to leave you. I never wanted to break the promise I made you. You have to know that."_  
 _Kai cupped her face , wiping a tear away from her cheek. It was hard to believe this was happening._  
 _"I missed you so much." he said smiling through tears. "Is a dream?"_  
 _"It is , but that doesn't mean it's not real." she replied wrapping her hands around him. "If you don't believe me , check behind the picture from our wedding when I wake up."_  
 _He made sure to remember that for later , hugging her tighter by the second._  
 _"I love you so much Y/N."_  
 _Y/N's heart fluttered hearing him say those words. Five years she had heard him say them , but it felt completely different being in his arms. However short that moment was. "You have done an incredible job raising our little girl."_  
 _Y/N took his hand and walked towards the bed , kissing Alex's forehead as she sat next to her , tucking in Mr. Hopps into her arms._  
 _"Our little girl.." she whispered. "She is so grown up."_  
 _"I wish you had been here to see her grow up." he sighed._  
 _"But I was here. I never left Kai. I was here with you the entire time." smiled Y/N. "I saw her take her first steps and pull your hair so many times when she was little , just to wake you up and get you to play with her. I heard her first words at the same time you did. Stood by you when she cried after her first tooth fell out and she didn't want to leave the house because she thought the kids would laugh at her. When you wake up , tell her that I love her and miss her , okay?" asked Y/N feeling tears form in her eyes again. "Tell her I am proud of her and not to eat that much candy... though I should blame you for that."_  
 _"Her teeth will fall out either way." he raised his hands in defeat. "I promise when the permanent ones show up , the candy is going in the -no way in hell- list."_  
 _Y/N laughed. Her husband was as charming as ever._  
 _"Good. Tell her that just because she couldn't see me doesn't mean that I wasn't there."_  
 _"Will I see you again?" he wondered._  
 _She pressed her lips to his. Kai felt the world around him slowly fade as he started to wake up._  
  
  
Kai woke up , feeling a tear rolling down his cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb glancing at Alex sleeping in his arms. That dream had felt so vivid ,as if Y/N had been right there in the room with them.  
"I love you." he whispered looking at the opened bedroom door.   
His hand reached to his phone to see what time it was - 4.37AM. He left it back on the nightstand , glancing at their wedding picture. Y/N's words popping in his head. Carefully he rolled Alex onto the bed and took the picture frame. He opened it up trying to find whatever it is that she had left there ,still hoping that what the moments he had shared with her hadn't been a product of his imagination. A small piece of paper fell on his lap. How hadn't he noticed there are two pictures tucked in there ? It appeared as if it had been torn from a notebook or something , the color of the paper had turned a bit yellow. He unfolded it , his heart beating faster than ever. Some of the words were missing , as if she had torn away the corner of a page. It was a journal entry from the day Kai had proposed to her.  
  
  
 _".. I feel happy beyond compare. Earlier today I came home and found Kai standing in the middle of the room with candles lit all around , vases with roses and our song playing in the background. He looked so nervous , smiling widely at me as I walked towards him , dropping my messenger bag onto the floor. Taking off my scarf and jacket. By the time I had gotten to him getting to ready to ask why he had done all this he had dropped on one knee holding a ring in his fingers. I said YES before he had even had the time to ask the question. Boy did he protest hahah That has to be the happiest day in my entire life. Right after the day we had first met. I love him with all my heart and I will forever love him no matter what ha - ... "_  
  
  
"It was real." whispered Kai smiling through tears. If he had seen her once , then he might be able to see her again. He turned towards Alex , kissing her forehead gently. "Sleep princess. When you wake up I have another story to tell you. One you will love most of all."   
  
  



End file.
